Disappointed expectations
by slaughter77
Summary: Based on Raw 4/27/15. Seth leaves the ring, going to his locker room for some liberation of the blazing anger inside of him. Then his heart gets flooded with mixed emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They're property of Vince McMahon and WWE.**

* * *

Seth quickly went to his own locker room, closing the door with what seemed to be the strength of a thunder striking harshly on the ground. Exhaling heavily through his gritted teeth, rushing to release the confined wrath inside of his system. A table breaking into several pieces against the cold wall was heard, and things thrown as if they could stop the adrenaline from impacting his mind. He was usually a very patient guy, he could withstand any type of insults and beatings, as he usually deserved them anyways, but this wasn't the case. It had surpassed all his mental peace.

"What the hell was he thinking?!" His voice enraged echoed furiously against the empty room.

As he paced through the room, grunting, roughly breathing through his nose, his face red, fists so tightly clutched he could break a wall. He was fuming with retaliation. And he was going to get it. Nobody was going to surpass him.

Adrenaline rushing quickly through his veins as his heart pumped in his chest.

Passing a hand quickly over his two toned hair, trying to calm down, he sat down. Even if he destroyed the whole arena he wasn't gonna make him pay for it. But when he did, it was going to be so sweet.

Seth smiled viciously at the thought.

As much as he tried to calm down, his mind couldn't handle it anymore. He was going to take all the indignation and fury, and spit it right up to Roman's face.

"How dares he? Doesn't he even know who am I?!" He spat as if arguing with someone. He was so angry he began to feel lightheaded.

Then there was a knock on the door, interrupting his sadistic imagination.

 _Didn't he get enough?_

Even if he hadn't had enough he was ready for whatever was thrown at him.

Sadly for him, it wasn't someone he wanted to see so soon. It was then when he realized the mess he had done. He was going to get a fine. Seth was so dead.

"Oh hey, I wasn't expecting you." His voice insecure, he tried his best to hide the mess behind him, and not opening the door entirely.

"What was all that about? Let me in right now." Triple H grunted. It was never good to get him angry. He knew what kind of horrid past he had. Everyone knew.

"Uh.. I didn't do anything! He keeps on attacking me and you know it!" He angrily barked.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." Seriousness in his voice. With a slight push to the door, he opened it, using his overpowering strength compared to Seth's.

Now it was Triple H's turn to bark.

"What the hell did you just do?!" He said taking several steps forward.

"I'm tired of all of this. You're suspended for a week." Triple H announced, then turned around to walk away.

Seth was too shocked to begin complaning. He couldn't even let out a gasp.

 _A week_?!

The former Shield member grabbed his stuff, sighing. That'd give him more time to plan a revenge. But he wasn't happy, he always had to lose something, it seemed like no one understood his struggle.

Seth had always been made fun of. It felt like he was just being used for the money he could bring. He had no friends there in the Authority. But he didn't care, because he was getting all the fame and the money, right?

Days like this made him look back and realize that destroying the Shield was so wrong. He lived in a little paradise. With friends, and even if they got beat up, at least he had them.

But his greedy mind took over, like a veil had covered his view with anger and passion, wanting more. Triple H's words repeating in his mind. He'd promised Seth that it was going to be worth it. He never mentioned the heartache, or the fact that he wasn't going to be with his friends. He could never admit it again, but they were a tiny family. Seth had trouble sleeping every now and then now, images of Roman, Dean and him celebrating and spending time together. The memories lashing out like whips to his sanity.

'You'll be safe. No one will attack you. We'll have your back.' Triple H reassured him, with a firm squeeze on his stiff shoulder.

He wasn't sure if it had been worth it in the end. And anyways the Authority was falling apart as well. And it lingered in his mind about what would happen to him if the Authority fell apart?

He couldn't trust anyone, could he?

* * *

A/N: **thank you all for reading! If you could review it that would be highly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They're property ofVince McMahon and WWE.**

* * *

Walking through the hallway, he could only hear his own footsteps. Apparently he was one of the last people to get out.

"Hey, Seth." He heard a familiar voice calling.

He shrugged it off. He wasn't going to get in more trouble. For now at least.

"Stop being a bitch and turn around." He heard this person growling.

Sighing, he slowly turned around in annoyance. He just wanted to sleep now, but his nightmare wasn't yet over.

"What the hell do you want now, Roman?" Seth grunted.

"I'm just glad that you're suspended for a week. You can't go out there pretending to be a fair champion, spitting on the whole sport with your pathetic presence." A dark laugh echoed in Seth's ears.

"I didn't see you beating me up at Wrestlemania, so you should go back to being a loser. You had your chance and you ruined it." It was Seth's time to let out a humorous laugh.

"You'll be sorry when I kick your ass." Was the last thing Roman said as he went back from where he came from.

No emotions were reveled in Seth's eyes and for a while now, it had been the same thing every night. He'd get used to it.

Laying down on his bed, bags left right beside the door, he was thinking that maybe he should get a drink. He wouldn't be working the next day anyways.

He decided to go to a bar nearby he'd previously seen before getting to the hotel. It didn't look like the best one around but it was something. He needed to forget about the whole night, even about his own existence.

Seth decided to change into some decent clothes after taking a quick shower, not too impressive since it'd be over soon then he'd go back to his room. He didn't want to talk or be with anyone at the moment, his heart feeling the sting of loneliness, a void carved so deep within his soul he didn't know if it could ever be filled again.

"Give me a beer, please." He uttered.

As soon as it was placed in front of him, he gulped it as fast as he could.

He turned his head slightly, watching everyone else having fun, like their worries had been washed off. Seth wanted to feel like that. He'd been carrying a burden too heavy for a person, for too long. He sighed.

He decided to ask for a strong liquor, he just wanted to sleep, and he knew it wasn't going to happen if his mind was going to be fluttering around the sorrow.

Taking sips from his glass, he thought how he had always known he'd sold his soul to the devil, maybe he was to blinded by the moment that he didn't think it'd be this torturous.

The half blond had started to notice that he couldn't focus his eyes on anything anymore, it was time to leave. Paying, he got off the chair he was on and made his path through the people mindlessly dancing around Seth, he wondered for a minute how someone could be awfully drowning but no one cared enough to have the time to ask.

 _So much selfishness._

He let out a small chuckle. It was an irony.

Seth's steps became more and more clumsy as the alcohol made its miraculous effect. He felt a lighter conscience but so did his feet. He slipped.

Hopefully nobody saw.

As he got up he dusted his jeans off, and resumed walking. The hotel wasn't as far as it seemed to be, he felt like he'd been walking for miles now. Until he finally saw the doors.

Seth walked in, and tried to walk by as fast as possible since he had to take care of what people saw. He wasn't allowed to drink anyways. His mind floated in some imaginary heaven, at least for now.

Laying down again, he kicked off his shoes, and quickly rolled over to his side and covering with the bed sheets, he drifted off to sleep.

"I loved you, Seth! You were my brother!" He heard Dean screaming again.

He had been living in pure self aggression since that day. He'd known Dean very well, and he knew his words came from the bottom of his heart. He wouldn't have lied over something as serious as that. He'd never heard him admitting his love for him until that day. Seth was skillful though, he played well, and his face showed unimpressed emotions. His heart had broke, like a glass dropped from a high place.

 _Falling down to nothingness._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you again for reading! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! Hope you liked this one! And again, reviews are highly welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:i do not own any of these characters. They're property of Vince McMahon and WWE.**

* * *

He was moving around his bed, unable to find peace inside his mind. Apparently, liquor only made his head spin around his loneliness even more. He finally gave up on trying to sleep.

As he was sitting on his bed, there was a knock on the door. He grunted, and walked to where the sound came from. As he stumbled slightly to the door, the knocks became more desperate, making Seth more irritated.

"Yes?" Seth ask rubbing his eyes.

"Just thought I'd pass to talk."

Seth was quite surprised. He couldn't believe his eyes, he blamed it on the liquor, but the effects were passing by and he knew this wasn't a dream.

"Sure, Dean. Come in." He said moving aside so Dean could enter the room.

He sat down, and took out a box with cigarrettes, placing one between his lips. Then with the box he motioned to Seth.

"No, thank you. I'm quite drowsy right now." He lied. He didn't know why was Dean there, after all, he was the one who wanted his ass the most.

"I saw you going out to that bar." He began, lightening his cig.

"You don't drink. Specially, I'd never seen you so drunk before." Dean continued, taking his eyes off the floor and directly to Seth's.

Seth didn't know what to think. What did he want?

His blue eyes reflecting worry.

"What's the matter, Seth?" He inquired, his eyebrows arched with confusion and concern.

And again, Seth couldn't find the words, he didn't know where to begin, whether he'd tell it all or if he'd ask Dean about why was he there. But he didn't know that Dean had already read his expression.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Seth. I would have done that a long time ago if I wanted to, and you know that." He looked at him with a serious face, shrugging his shoulders. "I worry about you." He added. Seth couldn't decipher what was behind his gloomy eyes, sadder looking that usual, unaware that his own eyes were glistening with the same sorrow.

"I feel miserable.. It just.." Seth shook his head, he couldn't form sentences that could describe his state. He was sitting beside Dean now.

"I know that. But wasn't that what you wanted? Didn't you leave us for that?" Dean groaned.

Seth looked towards the floor, unable to fight back.

"I know.." Seth whispered.

A hand gently rubbed his shoulder.

"We all make mistakes, but in one way or another we always pay for them." Dean stated.

Seth nodded, slowly.

"So, what's the deal with those jerks you hang around recently?" Dean shrugged.

"Just wait. You mean you're not mad about what I did to you last year?" Seth asked almost desperatedly, like he had been thinking about it every single night, a voice threatened him during his sleep, he could hear Dean's head breaking through the blocks, his boots against his skin, and how still did he look laying there as he left. He'd been having this recurrent nightmares since.

Dean puffed out smoke, slowly. Like he needed time to think of his answer.

"It's not like you'd apologize anyways." He whispered. Seth knew he was hurt, but he'd never accept it. And, if possible, that made him feel even worse.

"I am sorry.." Seth started. "I thought it'd sound too hypocrite to say it.." Dean chuckled.

"At least you got something right." He said. Then turned his head slightly to take a better look of Seth's face. And he regretted doing that immediately. His stomach twisted as he took a look at Seth's face, he looked terrible, messy hair, red eyes.. When had he began tearing up?

Dean hated how much had Seth's decision imploded. Probably much worse for him. He wanted his friend back, but he was unable to. It's like something inside of him wanted this, to see him suffer just as much as he and Roman had.

Suddenly, he curled his fists as he began thinking.

Seth was lost in the midst of his thoughts, until his jaw pained horribly. He'd just been punched. He could've sworn it broke in three pieces.

"I forgive you.." Dean said, almost like sounding like a plea for Seth to come back to him. He stood up.

He should've never been in that room.

Then he felt shaky fingers wrapping around his wrist, stopping him from leaving.

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading! I appreciate all the reviews! Hope you like it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They're property of Vince McMahon and WWE**

* * *

Dean stopped, the fingers around his wrist were rather loosely placed, if it wasn't that he also wanted to stay, he wouldn't have noticed his hand.

Small sobs escaped from Seth's mouth, his head bowed down, shaking his head, he wanted to talk but couldn't bring himself to do it. Didn't know how to. Dean's eyebrows furrowed together in concern. He had no idea what to do. Seth was crumbling right in front of him and he couldn't stop it.

Kneeling down in front of him, Dean gently rubbed his hand in his. Then he heard Seth's shaky breath, and a sob that tore him apart from the inside of his body. He couldn't keep acting as cold as he tried to, he sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around Seth, and he rapidly moved to lay in Dean's chest. Dean was unsure to why was he doing it. After all he had so coldly betrayed him. But a part of him knew this was sincere, he'd never seen him like this.

"I'm sorry, Dean.." Seth began, muttering against his chest. "For everything.." He finished, looking up to look at Dean's face as he sat straight. His face seemed unreadable. Dean nodded just before rushing towards the door. He'd curse himself for being there.

—

Dean smiles as he stares at Seth's black eye.

Roman looks at Dean as he smiles towards Seth, somehow he knows he's had something to do with the new asset on his eye.

"What did you do?" Roman asks and Dean just shrugs, making Roman roll his eyes.

Dean never really spoke too much with him anyways. But he knew he was up to something. Roman was going to know what had happened between the two, but before that happened he had to take care of a little business with Randy.

As his music hit, his shoulders tensed, for some reason, he felt like he was about to fight Seth, he'd allow himself to release the anger bottled up since the betrayal, and beat the heck out of Randy. Stupid sellouts.

Randy was already waiting in the ring as he got in it, a small vicious smirk playing on the side of his mouth. He'd superman punch it right out. His body was growing anxious as the bell seemed to take too long to ring.

Ding! Ding!

As soon as it did, both Randy and Roman threw at each other with the same force, Roman struggling to get out of Randy's reach, and when he did, he got hit in the face several times, being backed up against the ring post, he quickly threw some punches at him to create separation.

"Get off of me, fucker." Roman cursed, gritting his teeth. Then as he ran towards Randy he got caught by a powerslam.

Randy smiled evilly down on him.

—

As the match ended, after the authority had attacked both Randy and Roman, he headed backstage. He took a quick shower, they'd soon get to the hotel anyways, he was going to be able to taking a calming bath.

As Roman got out of the showers he looked at Seth approaching, he growled. Roman fixed his eyes on Seth, and he knew Seth felt uncomfortable. As they kept on closing the distance between the two, Seth held his breath, holding tightly onto his towel, he knew Roman was still pretty angry at him. When the space between them closed, he stared him down. Roman so wanted to beat him right up there, but he couldn't, he shouldn't. His fists hurting as they curled tighter, that's when he realized he'd had his hand in a fist. But that had become normal now, his whole body had become used to getting tense whenever he saw Seth. Enraged just at the thought of him facing Seth at payback.

Just a few more days until then... He uttered.

Just as he got into his locker room he got a call from Dean, telling him to hurry 'cause they were soon living to another city. Roman sighed. He changed into fresh clothes, his wet hair slightly wetting his shirt. As he was mindlessly shuffling through his stuff, he found a few pictures they'd took in different cities, the first one was a little blurry, Dean was cracking jokes, Seth couldn't hold his laugher, his hand laying over Dean's shoulder as they looked at each other laughing. Roman took that picture. The next one was a picture of the three of them, they asked someone to take it for them. Dean and Roman were smiling bright while Seth had a quite serious face, he was being forced to go into a giant roller coaster, so he thought. Saying he was anxious was an understatement. He'd held Roman's hand the whole way. He sat in the middle as Dean wanted to be on the very front, and Seth was sure he'd die when the machine started. Roman almost felt his stomach growing sicker with each turn, and he just laughed.

He sighed putting them back underneath some things. Wiping away some drops forming in the corner of his eyes, he turned around, and headed outside with his bag.

Roman wasn't sure why did Seth betray them that way. Maybe he was just an asshole since the beginning.. But he was sure he never felt that. He missed him too. Specially when Dean lost it, they'd both try to calm him down, Seth was always the one that kept the team together, and now he's gone. He never really shared too many things with everyone, even with Dean he was never so open, as he was with Seth. That's why he took it so personal. He'd destroy him before he'd use his own secrets against him. But he knew he wouldn't do that. It was something in the back of Seth's eyes that told him his concern was sincere, and he could trust him. He wasn't sure about it anymore. Who would've blamed him?

—

He was walking in the hallway, towards Dean's room, they'd soon leave, and he had to get there to make Dean hurry. When suddenly he'd seen something with his peripheral view, but it was too late to check what was it. Now it was on top of him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Roman barked.

"Listen, I just want us to talk, okay? You just never let me!" Seth exclaimed.

"Oh sure, and you thought I would listen to you like this? By tackling me?" Roman rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know what to do. You're always being pretty intimidating.." Seth said.

Roman slightly squinted his eyes, then sighed.

"Whatever dude, you can talk all you what I won't believe it." Roman said. "Now get off of me!" He demanded.

"Just let me talk!" Seth whined.

"Do you have to be on top of me to do it?" Roman yelled a little too loud. He felt his cheeks redden slightly as some people got out their rooms. He threw Seth aside and grabbed his bag as he stood up.

"Fine. But we'll go to Dean's room." Roman said, pointing at Dean's room a few rooms away. Seth nodded.

When they got in, Dean was a mess trying to get his stuff in his luggage. Seth rolled his eyes, Roman groaned.

"Roman, can you help me here?" Dean whined until he saw Seth standing up right beside him. His eyebrows arched, curiously.

"You can keep doing that, I'll just have a talk with Seth to get this crap over with." Roman said, making Dean calm down a bit, he nodded and left.

"Talk." Roman demanded.

Seth knew he was an aggressive guy but he never spoke to him like that, and it made him feel really uncomfortable. He felt like the bad child who escaped home. He was now missing being in the same room laughing and joking with the two men in the room.

"I.. I don't know where to start.." He began. Sitting down just when Roman did.

"I don't know I just.. I didn't know it was going to be like this.. Triple H didn't mention until that day what I had to do.. He.." Seth shook slightly, looking down on his boots.

"He promised me you guys would be fine. He never mentioned anything else than that I had to leave and he'd give me... All the stuff he mentioned.." He knew it wasn't worth it to mention the things Triple H promised him. They didn't have as much meaning as his 'brothers'.

Roman was staring at Seth with a serious expression, like he was looking for something in Seth's face. Seth began growing impatient. He'd never felt so scared of Roman.

"Do you want me to believe that?" Roman finally asked.

"No.." Seth said, now looking up at Roman.

"But, I want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you.. I'm sorry.. Really sorry.." Seth managed to say, without his voice sounding shaky. Tears began rolling down his face. Then a small sob escaped his lips, it was small, barely audible.

Roman sighed. That was enough for him to realize he was sincere. He hated to see Seth suffer like this.

"Okay.. It's okay, man." Roman said. He rubbed Seth's shoulder.

Seth turned to look at him.

"Just remember you chose this upon yourself." Roman reminded.

Seth nodded. "I know.. Wish I'd known better.." Seth whispered.

"It's fine, you'll live." Roman said.

"I'll leave now." Seth announced as he stood up.

"Just remember, I'll still take that championship of yours." Roman laughed. Seth smiled as he stepped out of the room, he was finally cool with them.

* * *

A/N: thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the previous chapters! I hope you like this one as well. It just might be the last, but I'm not sure how to continue it. If you guys have any ideas, they're always welcomed. Thank you! And reviews are always highly appreciated! The continuing of the story will be written in other story, "complications in the way".


End file.
